


not so obvious

by woopsforgotadam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Pining, lowkey angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woopsforgotadam/pseuds/woopsforgotadam
Summary: The two legs of Voltron do what they do best: support. For now, it's each other and honing their skills.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [usabuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usabuns/gifts).



The thing was: they worked well together. Moved well together. It made sense, after all, since they were the two legs of Voltron. Hunk got some tips for aiming from Lance, who's sharpshooting skills were levels beyond Hunk's own. Not that Hunk minded at all, Lance was actually really supportive of Hunk's improvement? Anyone else would have expect a lot of preening and teasing (which there was at first) but once Lance saw Hunk was serious—Lance become serious. 

And...Lance was a good teacher. He smiled easily, was really encouraging and if you did make a mistake like put a giant hole in the floor, he didn't stress about it. Hunk did, though. But Lance was good at calming his anxiety about it. ("The room fixes itself, Hunk!")

Good enough that after one successful mission where Hunk got the right shot, Shiro commended him on his improvement. Much to Hunk's happiness, Lance winked at him and gave him a thumbs up from across the hangar. 

(That, in itself, was a different kind of happiness, it was more giddy and had wayy more flushed cheeks.) 

"Have you been practicing?" asked Keith as they all began to walk to wash up and eat, behind them were Pidge and Lance, the latter of which was teasing the other. Shiro was already on his way to Allura for debriefing.

"Yeah. Lance has been giving me some pointers when we train together. He's still levels beyond me, but my gun has more fire power, though. Less aim is required, unlike for Lance's but it's still a hundred times easier to be more accurate." Hunk didn't notice, but he was smiling as he thought of it. Granted, he smiled a lot, but this particular one was more fond, and had his stomach in flops. Not in the 'first time flying a yellow metal lion while being shot at' kind of way, either.  

Keith snorted. "Don't tell him that, his head can't get any bigger. I wonder where he got the practice though?" 

Hunk knew the answer to that, but merely hummed in response. It was Lance's family background, and the Blue Paladin shared it by _accident_ with Hunk back at the Garrison. 

(His Ma was in the Cuban Army, she made it to Lieutenant, too and was a sniper. On what Lance referred to as his Ma's 'Bad Days' she would take him and his older sister to the range and shoot, teaching her children as well. They lessened over the years, but Lance and his older sister ended up going once a week, still. Their Ma didn't drive them, but their Mamá did.)

“Ask him, see what he says.” Hunk suggested. A few months ago, Keith may have laughed at that, but now, with so much that has happened between the seven inhabitants of the Castle, it wasn’t such a far fetched idea. Even the two “rivals” got along now. It would be impossible to live in the Castle if they didn’t.

“We’ll see. I’m gonna go wash up, see you dinner.” Kieth waved as he veered right, closer to the washrooms for the Paladins. Hunk himself turned left, towards his own private bathroom. He preferred his bathroom mainly because he didn’t trust the cleaning abilities of his fellow paladins. With his life? No doubt. With their cleaning skills when being punished and sent to the washrooms to clean? No way, buddy _uh huh_. Hunk may not be as high maintenance as Lance, but he had respect for himself.

 

The next morning, Hunk found himself once more in a training room with Lance. This time, their bayards were set aside and it was more hand-to-hand. Lance was fast and had experience (with all his cousins and four siblings), but Hunk also had that experience as well as more strength. His reflexes were also fast, something that others seemed to forget since his Lion was the slower one. No one expected him to be fast.

Lance pouted. His chest heaving below Hunk as the Yellow Paladin held him down with an easy smile.

“How are your reflexes so fast?”

Hunk shrugged. “People seem to forget that engineering does require reflexes, _otherwise_ I would have burned myself, my house and this castle down.”

Lance snorted at that and smirked up at Hunk. Suddenly, Hunk was getting a very bad feeling about this. (Why did he think that in Obi Wan’s voice?? He hasn’t seen Star Wars since he left Earth.) When Lance winked, Hunk readied himself.

“If you wanted me under you, big guy, all you had to do was ask.” Damn Lance and his stupid liners. Also his smile, and alright, Hunk is very in tune with himself. He _knows_ he attracted to Lance but he also knows that this was sparring and he had been doing very well, thank you very much. It wasn't every day he got to be so close to the guy he liked, well, that was false, but this was more playful than comforting Lance when he was overstimulated or entertaining him when he was very very bored.

“Am I—interrupting something?”

Hunk froze. Lance froze. They stared at each other and for some reason, neither of the moved! If it was literally any other time, they would have moved, reflexes fast. Was he _not_ just bragging about that like two seconds ago? Before Lance threw an innuendo at him?

“Just some sparring?” offered Lance and then Hunk moved off Lance; standing up and offering his hand. Lance took it, but it felt…so _significant_. He’s held Lance’s hand before, in fact, his hands were held by Lance just the day before as the other boy was adjusting Hunk’s grip on his Bayard.

“Right.” The thing about knowing people well and being very empathetic? Hunk knew Pidge saw more than just sparring, and well, from Hunk and his feelings, they were probably right. No, they were right. Hunk just wished they wouldn’t say anything, so that everyone laugh it off, haha, and move on. Hunk, well, he was a lovable guy he knew that, he was very handsome and would treat _anyone_ right—but he also knew that crushing on your best friend, your main hype man, your bro, was a bad idea. “That’s why I can _physically feel_ the UST.” Why Pidge, why?

Hunk groaned. Lance made some dramatic noise. “Pidge, you’re like twelve, how do you know what UST is?”

This time, Pidge made a dramatic noise. “I’m fourteen! And I have eyes!”

“Yeah, we know. You wear those huge glasses, _kinda_ hard to miss them, Pidge.”

Hunk wanted to fade away. In fact, if Haggar _herself_ came in and threw him into a new dimension at this very moment, where he was One with the Void, he’d be happy. Very happy. He’d send her a nice postcard from the void with a thank you note, bow and all. Maybe the bow would be yellow  in color, so she’d know for sure who it was from. It might even bring some color to her dark sorceress chic look.

While Hunk was ready for the sweet embrace of the Void, Pidge crossed their  arms and in a very fact, almost grandma-esque voice, they declared: “All the more better to see your UST, Lance.”

“Did you just _Red Riding Hood me_?” Lance almost sounded proud and then, Hunk saw an opening—the back door of the room. He began making his escape away from this incredibly awkward situation as Pidge and Lance argued the ethics of bringing in fairy tales to these situations.

When he was free, he ran.

He ran right to where he felt most comfortable. The Yellow Lion. He and Yellow had a nice rapport, their conversations mostly consisted of Hunk rambling, Yellow sending images and feelings and well, overall, they were pretty tight. Hunk liked to work back there, sharing some ideas, telling Yellow about his baby sister who seriously tried to fight a crab at the beach. (Something, he noted to Yellow, that was very Keith-esque) The story always made Hunk feel calm, a bit sad because he misses Teuila so much, but also it’s a _bop_. Really, that little six year old (seven now, maybe, he didn’t know what month it was on Earth, he was a little scared to find out) was a tough cookie, but had the brightest smile. Lance always says that Hunk’s smiles are like the sun, but Lance had yet to meet Teuila. She was probably at the beach now, singing some Disney song, whatever she was in the mood for that day. Or maybe…was she wondering where her older brother was? What did the Garrison even tell their families? Is he missing, but it’s classified? Or-is he dead?

Yellow sent waves of calmness and assurance and Hunk sighed, leaning against the metal of the cockpit. He smiled, though, because Yellow was a great Lion and always sent Hunk support. He was, after all, a leg of Voltron.

“Hunk?” a very familiar voice called out, coughing hunk to lose any relaxation he had previously. He bumped his head against the armchair of his pilot seat (the betrayal was REAL, only intensified by Yellow’s amusement) and then he stood. Sure enough, he could see Lance outside and—he looked, unsure? It wasn’t exactly rare that Lance tried to make himself seem smaller, it was happening more often than not lately, which was concerning, but Hunk was usually the one who comforted him. There was no one else around though. Yellow’s mouth opened and Hunk made his way out, his stomach in knots, but he felt calmed by Yellow’s steady presence.

“What’s up, buddy?” Hunk attempted normalcy, but alas, his voice betrayed him. Lance offered a slight smile, but he still seemed…nervous?

“I uh—listen, about earlier—“

“No, no, no.” Hunk waved his hands in the air, an attempt to push the words back in Lance’s mouth. “You don’t have to apologize for anything.”

Lance frowned. “I’m not apologizing, Hunk. Just.” A sigh. “Let me talk and then you can respond?”

Hunk nodded, even made a zipper motion for his mouth. It was the least he could do, and well, he had a curious mind and wanted to know what was up with his best bud slash crush.

“I lied, I am apologizing and before you can interrupt me, it’s because I shouldn’t have made that innuendo. I didn’t now you were going to be uncomfortable, especially with Pidge and their comments. I didn’t realize how…huh obvious? Yeah, how obvious I was being.” Lance took a deep breath and well, Hunk was lowkey forgetting how to breath? Lance was being obvious about what? “The thing is…I kinda like you? Well, not kinda, I have a really big crush on you, since like…maybe a few months into being your roommate. But I really just love having you around, and I didn't want to ruin it because you're very important to me regardless? You're smart, reliable, you give the best hugs and your laughter is contagious. You're kinda cute when you panic? Like, not full on Panic, but when you get nervous about little things. I once saw your back dimples and was a crumbling mess of a person for hours afterward. Your brain is like, amazing and you can do all these amazing stuff with it and you're important to me and well…yeah.”

Back to his earlier statement on Haggar. Hunk would like to _redact_ that statement and instead say this: if she came at this very moment he would honest to crow, punch her into the void himself for _daring_ to interrupt this Very Important moment because uh? All that stupid pining was for nothing? He felt like such a fraud now? Mr. I can tell what people are feeling his ass?

“Dude, you were not obvious, like, at all. You know what’s obvious? A naked Galra, I’ve never seen one naked, but I’m pretty sure if one was naked, I’d notice.”

Lance’s face scrunched up in disgust. “Ew Hunk, I confess my feelings you leave me with that?”

“Ba ba ba,” Hunk put one finger on Lance’s lips, “let me finish. I really didn’t notice, and like, that’s super ridiculous right? Usually I’m like hyper aware with how other people feel. Like if you and Keith both throw insults that are too close to heart, I can tell. When Allura wants to decapitate someone but she was raised better than that, I can tell. You liking me back? Dude,  I could tell when your ADHD was making you overstimulated, but didn’t realize that all those compliments were…real? As in, in a romantic Real way? I knew you meant them, obviously.”

Lance nodded, a smile coming across his face and so, well, Hunk moved his finger so that it was easier for him to do so. Hunk liked Lance’s smile. He liked a lot of things about Lance. How he exaggerated his features sometimes just to lighten the mood or make someone laugh. The distance he would go for anyone he considered worth it, which was well, a lot of people, he had lots of heart. The way he missed his home, but still fought anyway so that other people could even have homes and families and lives, just what Lance misses the most. The way Lance dances, he was actually pretty good, but when he would goof off so that Pidge would snort and Shiro laugh. The way he lowkey looked out for everyone, asking Allura when she last ate, asking Shiro how well he slept, making sure Keith didn’t train the whole day and giving Pidge some normal fourteen year old things to do like play video games. The attentive way he would watch Hunk work, offering some different version which spured Hunk’s own imagination. The way Lance would help Coran and Hunk with food duties, sometimes even making Coran shoo away to rest and leaving it just him and Hunk.

“Wait—so…you like me back?” Lance looked nervous, but also deliriously happy.

Hunk had a feeling he looked the same way.

“Well, duh. What’s not to like?”

Lance smiled. And then—oh god. He gave him finger guns. And winked. Hunk groaned. “That’s what I like to say.”

Hunk snatched one of Lance’s hands up and pulled him closer. “Wanna go for a walk around the castle, holding hands before we find Pidge and make them puke.”

Lance hummed. “Only if you kiss me.”

Hunk was already leaning in for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you notice I shove my headcanon down your throats? Haha take a sip, babes. anyway I tried so hard to make this Good, I hope I did it.
> 
> Dedicated to Gianna, who gave me the prompt. she also go me into voltron and here is her [Tumblr](http://usabuns.tumblr.com). You can also follow me on my main [here](http://kkatekane.tumblr.com).


End file.
